deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Recombinancy and Necromorphs.
Why is that albeit all necromorphs are deemed a recombinant alien virus, only some of them i.e the hunter and the ubermorph have the ability to actually recombine and regrow for lack of a better term their limbs. DarkSin16 01:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :We should separate this into the two instances where we've seen it. The hunter can regenerate because of Dr. Mercer's experiments, the one that I heard was introducing the bacteria to a host while keeping the host alive. So the Hunter is an artificial construct created out of normal necromorphic flux. There is very little information about the Ubermorph out there. Maybe there are some undiscovered logs that will reveal more information about it. The one theory about it that I've heard is that it's Stross reanimated, since Nicole keeps saying the Makers are required for Convergence and you only see it after you kill Stross. --Unclekulikov 06:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay limitations If we carefully examine interviews and logs, and games, and movies, and books, and comics... * Said "Necromorphs" can be created from dead skin cells ("The Red Marker" log). That means that even a drop of infected blood is potentially dangerous. * Common Necromorphs supposedly can't regenerate, but any severed part is still technically a separate Necromorph entity. Watch "The thing" to get an idea. * Necromorph virus can kill a living being all by itself ("Recombination Study" log) and Slashers/Infectors are only needed to do it faster. * Necromorph virus is supposedly airborne, which means every body is a threat and anyone without an airtight suit and proper detox will be infected. This is a very contradictive point, since none of the characters died from exposure to contaminated air or bodily fluids (While DS1 logs state otherwise), but corpses in DS comics (Disputable) and in Aftermath did in fact turn. Bottom line: For gameplay reasons, Necromorphs are dumbed down. P.S. Recombination = transformation =/= regeneration. Your friendly neighbourhood nerd, Komodo Saurian 10:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea. What if the necromorph virus isnt spread by an actual virus but the signal that the marker brodcasts. if you look at logs from DS2 you see that all they remaining necromorphs feel into a "Soupy Sludge". Dr. Dismember 03:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :And your point is...? There is "necromorph" virus that is dormant without Marker signal. And I call B.S. on Aftermath. Komodo Saurian 09:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Saurian, where is it mentioned that the bacteria is airborne? It could be that it's only bloodborne, and that could explain the limited exposure. The log where it describes the scientists succumbing to the bacteria, it doesn't describe how they became infected. :They didn't use proper detox: :Were it not for Dr. Clifton's poor hygiene, we might have deemed the attempt a failure. Fortunately for us, he had not fully decontaminated himself before working with the sample and managed to contaminate it with some dead skin cells. Suddenly, the microbes jumped into action! Recombination happened almost instantly and the sample began self-replicating and mutating before our eyes. :Even if it's not airborne, it's dangerous to stay in the same room without an airtight suit. Komodo Saurian 09:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) As for the marker signal, that log makes an assumption from their perspective after the events. Since the marker being placed on the Pedestal destroyed all of the necromorphs except the hive mind, it could be that the pedestal being united with the marker (or the marker enhanced signal) destroyed the necromorphs. The recovery team only would see the destroyed marker, and the sludge, and assume that when the marker is destroyed the necormorphs dissolve (which could explain the attitude towards the Titan Marker that Isaac created). --Unclekulikov 07:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :It didn't destroy them, it made them dormant. Komodo Saurian 09:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The ones left on the Ishimura pulped and dissolved into corruption-like goo, right? I remember the log saying they reanimated near the Titan Marker's signal, but I'm wondering what they reanimated into. I doubt they could just flow back into whatever form they were initially, since the bone would have been dissolved.--Unclekulikov 21:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Well, it could mean recombinant DNA, as in the necromorph virus replaces the host cell DNA with the necromorph's by using restriction enzymes. Just a thought. 10303816 07:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Immolator1001: Recombinant specifically refers to its ability to recombine existing dna into new forms. OP is reforming. There is no current idea as to how the Hunter and Ubermorph are capable of this